Simple As This
by deletmepls
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy- Head Girl and Boy. Draco turns out to not be the git everyone thinks he is, Hermione campaigns against an archaic marriage law and- I'm only human after all- Dramione happens. Rated M for language and teen wizard *mischief*.
1. Chapter 1

"...And our Head Girl and Boy positions shall be held by Miss Hermione Granger from Gryffindor-" McGonagall paused for a slow round of applause from the Gryffindor table, "And Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin."

"WHAT?" Ron's infuriated yelp punctuated the general hubbub as the students whispered to one another. Everyone knew that Draco and Hermione had never... How to put it politely... "gelled." Quite the opposite in fact. The two hated each others guts. The fact that Draco had then ditched the Death Eaters hadn't improved relations between them. Even though he had returned to Hogwarts for the optional 8th year, he was usually avoided by most of the students. However that would be bit harder now that Hermione would be sharing quarters with him.

By the time they got to the library that evening, Ron was still cranky about the whole thing, wondering how on earth McGonagall would think putting the two into the same quarters was a good idea. "This is absolutely ridiculous!" Ron growled, his face the same crimson as his hair. "How is she supposed to work with that git?" Hermione sighed and pushed a chunk of bushy hair out of her eyes. "Ron, I'll be fine. I've wanted to be Head Girl ever since I got here and now I'm self actualized. If working with Malfoy is what I have to do, then I'll do it." Harry shrugged. "It's not like she has much of a choice. But, Hermione if that ferret gives you any trouble, let me know. I wouldn't mind giving him a few broken bones."

Hermione giggled despite herself. "Draco Malfoy won't know what hit him, the pretentious bast-" Before she could finish her sentence a smooth voice cut her off. "Tut tut. As Head Girl you're supposed to be an example to the young ones, not curse out your superiors." Her eyebrows creased as she looked into the silvery smirk of Malfoy. "You are in no way my superior- ferret. And if you try to pull anything... well I'll leave the consequences to your imagination." She stood up, proudly flipped her puffy hair over one shoulder and promptly tripped over a pile off books. To her surprise, Malfoy beat the other two and actually helped her to her feet. He smoothed his robes, ignoring her look of surprise. "Our first meeting with the Headmistress is an hour. I thought you might want to know. Don't be late." He swirled off leaving a gaping trio behind.

"Sorry, did I just imagine that, or was Malfoy not a complete git just then?" Harry voiced Hermione's thoughts to a T. She shrugged, turning back to her friends, and the crowded table of books. "Now then, where were we?" But her thoughts were anywhere but Herbology. Draco Malfoy, not a prick? This was going to be an interesting year.

 **A/N: Wrote this to "Really That Bad" by The Pipettes. It just fits so perfectly with Dramione, and since I'm writing about a cliche ship, I figure I should have some relatively hipster music. ;)**

 **Also, if you're interested in beta-ing, send me a PM, as I'm currently self beta-ing (hence all the mistakes.)**

 **Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione drummed her fingers across the spine of her book anxiously. Malfoy had said the meeting was at six, and it was already six thirty and he still wasn't here. A cough came from behind her, making her jump. "Bloody hell Malfoy, you scared the shi- living daylights out of me." She ended awkwardly remembering his earlier comment about language. Well, thats what livng in the woods with Ron for a year did to one. Physically, she was still a pure little prude, but mentally? That was a different matter altogether.

Malfoy cleared his throat. "Miss Granger? The headmistress is waiting." Hermione snapped back to reality. "Oh. Yeah. Right." They both headed for the door at the same time, Hermione squeezing uncomfortably by him to whisper the password, "Hungarian Horntail." Draco quirked an eyebrow. "Interesting." He muttered as he followed her.

"Well, I do believe thats all. Your dormitory is in the west wing, behind the portrait of the knight. The password is Mockingbird, but you can change it, as long as you agree. You will be sharing a bathroom, kitchen and common room, but you have seperate bedrooms, each with a lock." McGonagall handed them each a key. "Dismissed." Draco rose and left immediately, Hermione uttering a quick thank-you before dashing after him.

They strode along the hall in silence, Hermione walking quickly to keep up with his longer strides. Her breasts jounced about and she blushed, hoping Malfoy hadn't noticed. Unfortunately he had and she looked up into him briefly glancing at her bosom. His eyes darkened and he looked into her face for a split second and his gaze quickly cooled. "Try to keep up beaver." She flushed, though she really didn't know why. He had just ogled her breasts for gods sake! She couldn't think of anything witty- brightest witch of her age my arse- so she merely mumbled, "Sod off ferret." Draco rolled his eyes, "God you're so clever. I don't know how you do it, I really don't." He sneered, stopping in front of the portrait and whispering the password.

Following him through the portrait, Hermione gazed around her. Damn, but these quarters were nice. The common room was tastefully decorated with dark would and accents of gold lions and silver snakes. "Never thought mixed metals could look nice, but boy was I wrong! " She exclaimed. At the lack of reply she glanced up. Malfoy was gone. Just as well. She dashed up the flight of stairs, past a closed door with a Draco's name and the Slytherin emblem on it, up to an open door with her name, and a tiny lion it. A large four poster bed sat in one corner, with a desk and dresser on the other. It was plain, but elegant, and after she unloaded her books it wouldn't feel so empty. She flopped contentedly on to the bed. Unpacking could wait she thought, under heavy lidded eyes. She'd just rest for a minute...

When Hermione woke the next morning she felt guilty. She hadn't undressed last night, hadn't even brushed her teeth. What would her parents think? She hurriedly changed into shorts and a college sweatshirt of her mums and grabbed her bag of toiletries. Unfortunately, by the time she got to the bathroom, Malfoy was already inside. She pounded on the door. ""Hurry up! You're not the only one who needs to shower!" There was no response, but the water switched off and the door opened, exposing a dripping Draco with a towel held loosely around his waist. She ignored his half surly half amused expression and stormed into the bathroom. She turned towards the mirror and promptly screamed at her disheveled appearance, forgetting she hadn't yet shut the door. Draco laughed. "Now you know how I feel when I look at you." She huffed and slammed the door behind him. What a douchepants. After all, who cared if she looked like a zombie? She didn't, that's for sure. It wasn't her appearance that hurt, but rather his comment. God, who was she that she cared what Malfoy thought? Nevermind. After a nice long shower she'd feel much better, she was sure. However, as the water pounded her slim frame she wasn't as sure.

As Hermione stepped out of the shower she groaned. She had forgottten her robe. Thank god they had put towels in here. She didn't feel as relieved when she actually put on the towel. It wasn't so much a towel as a washcloth, just barely covering her, erm... "lady bits." Whatever. She was Gryffindor, she could stroll around naked if she damn well wanted to. Not that she would want to walk around nude. Well, here we go. Hermione strode out of the bathroom and immediately thanked Merlin Draco easbt around. Sshe thanked Merlin much too soon though, for as soon as she reached the stairs Malfoy ran out of his room. Straight into her and her washcloth.

She shrieked, hands immediately flying to check her towel. Malfoy jolted back. "Oi watch where you're headed mudblood." She ignored his indelicate language and instead folded her arms across her chest. "I was just trying to get to my bedroom ferret. If you hadn't noticed, I'm a bit underdressed at the moment." His eyes widened for a moment before he smirked. "Oh yes, you better attend to that. My eyes are burning up in their sockets from this horrible sight." She narrowed her eyes. "Fuck you." Without another word Hermione strode past him and slammed the door.

 **A/N: I wrote this whilst listening to some positively dreadful opera, to try and induce some negative emotions as I feel this is already too fluffy and smooth. Don't worry I'll make sure there's drama even if I have to listen to Love Shack or some such rubbish. ;) Still looking for a beta, so drop me a line if interested.**

 **Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione rubbed her forehead. She had been working for hours on her NEWTS, and to be honest was getting a bit bored. Maybe a book would help her take her mind off herbology and potions for a while. But what hadn't she read? She traced her fingers along a wall of books at the back corner, stopping at a large tome she hadnt noticed before. She pulled it out carefully and lugged it to her table. Hermione dusted off the cover and read the golden lettering. "Marriage through the Millenia." Might as well give it a shot. She cracked open the cover and started to read.

Draco was lying on the common room couch, lazily conjuring up his patronus, with a hand in his trousers. The door slammed open and Hermione pounded in. "Absolute lunacy. I will not have it. I wont let them. Ridiculous." She stopped when she saw Malfoy, filthy thing sitting on her couch- their couch with his hand in his trousers and no doubt some foul intent in his mind. "My GOD Malfoy, can't you walk the ten feet to your room? The things I have to endure!" Malfoy cocked an eyebrow. "Who shoved the stick up your arse tonight? I'm just sitting, I swear." She glared at him. "I came across a dreadfully horrid law in this book-" here she shoved a monstrous red tome at him, "Which says something to the effect that homosexual couples have basically no rights. And you know what the worst part is? It only applies to lesbians. Gay men are fine but not women." Draco glanced over the book reading the page Hermione had dogeared.

 _The decree of Verus Ad Mulierem Amore hereby states that, for reasons of state and security, no witch in any relationship that is bigamous or homosexual shall be allowed to hold personal property, hold public office or practise magic._

Hermione's face was livid. "Homophobes and woman haters! When I came here I thought things would be better. That there wouldn't be all this caste bullshit. Merlins balls was I wrong. You're the perfect example. Pureblooded white male. Everything works in your favor." She spat the words out as if daring him to answer but he couldn't. "Sorry?" Draco managed. "It is a load of bull. What are you going to do about it?" Her eyes widened as if she hadn't expected that. "You, you mean you actually care?" He snorted. Wouldn't want her to think he actually liked her, now would he? "Of course not, I just don't want you to try and carry out a dumb ass protest or some shit like that. Might disrupt my sleep." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm not organizing a protest. I have to speak to the minister of magic. Oh yes, I have GOT to speak to the minister." And with this she left.

 **A/N: Wrote this jamming out to Uma Therman by Fallout Boy. Overplayed? Maybe. Awesomesawce? 100% Also, Verus Ad Mulierem Amore means, according to google translate, "against woman to woman love."**

 **Read and Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Minister,_

 _I am writing to inform you of a law I have recently discovered in one of the writings in the library. This law "Verus Ad Mulierum Amore" says something to the effect that homosexual female citziens are NOT to be allowed many of the baisc rights others hold for granted. Sir this is inforgivable and I trust that you of all people understand me when is say that we must take urgent action to repeal this unjust "law". I am available for a meeting Tuesday-Friday after 7:00 pm this week. I have already spoken to the headmistress and she gives her blessing. Please owl back as soon as possible._

 _Yours Respectfully,_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

Hermione sealed her letter with a sigh, attatching it to the leg of the most dpendable owl in the owlery. She patted its head and sent it on its way with a treat, turning as she did so- right into the chest of Draco Malfoy. She gave an exasperated growl and stepped back right into the hard stone wall. "Son of a Thestral!" She yelled, tumbling to the floor in an awkward heap. She looked up at Draco, who, irritatingly enough was smirking, and stuck out her hand. "I don't suppose you would be so kind as to help me up, seeing as you're the one who caused my fall." He chuckled. "I think you could have managed to do this on your own. You do seem rather good at it." His cold hand grasped hers quickly and pulled her upright before letting go. "So whats the head girl doing all alone in the owlery at night?" Hermione didn't know what to say, so, desperate to change the subject, picked up one of his pale, thin hands.

He stiffened, but didn't take his hand away. Hermione traced along the edge of some small(likely owl induced) scars and looked up at him. "Why are your hands so cold?" He shrugged, his body loosening slightly. "Why are yours so small?" Hermione glanced contemplatively at her own tiny hand, then put it comparatively against his, palm to palm. "I don't know. I like yours so much better though. Mine are squat and brown, but yours are so lovely and long. And they're awfully strong. You can do so much with them." His eyes were locked on her now, "Seems like you've spent a lot of time looking at my hands." Hermione suddenly flushed and realized what she had been doing. Bloody hell, she had just been holding hands with Malfoy. Well, sort of.

She tried to yank her hand away, but his grip tightened. Her breath fastened jn her chest as he moved closer. "You're right in thinking I can do a lot with my hands. Would you like me to show you?" Hermione blinked and blurted the first stupid thing that came to her head. "Can you bake? With your hands, I mean. I like pie. My favorite is apple. Apple with loads of cream. The cream on top is what makes this dish so yummy. Its so smooth and white and sweet. And the pie warms it up, so it gets all hot and melty." Draco looked confused. "Baking? The elves did all that."

He dropped her hand and stuck his in his pockets. Hermione smiled. "Well, maybe I can teach you! And you can teach me that hand thingie. Come along Dra-Malfoy. " He smiled, following the curly haired girl back to the dorm. "Draco is fine. Can I call you Hermione?" She rolled her eyes. "Obviously, _Draco._ Hurry up! I want pie."

 **A/N: This was supposed to be romantic, but I feel it was just a little odd. This was helped by intense apple pie cravings and .35 hours of sleep. Uni just started and and coursework is dreadful, so of course I'm procrastinating with fanfiction. I mean what else am I supposed to do, school? ; P**

 **Read and Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

 _I recieved your owl and am very interested in speaking with you. I would be pleased if you could accompany me for dinner at my home, tomorrow at 7:30 pm. Due to the risky environment of muggle London, we ask that you please bring along the Head Boy, so in case of any unexpected and unfortunate incidents, you will be protected._

 _Yours,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Oh my god. Dinner with _Shacklebolt._ Time to call in the artil- er, Ginny.

* * *

Hermione fidgeted nervously with her hair. "Ummm, I don't know Ginny. That looks a little... risque. I dont want to give a bad impression." Her friend nodde and tossed the short black dress she'd been holding to the side. "I suppose you're right. Don't want the minister to get the wrong idea-or a boner." She winked and Hermione flushed. "Oh my god. Ginny- Ew what a mental image." That was all Ginny needed. "Do you think he's still able to get it up? Hes awfully old. But I've heard that the oldies are the goodies. You'll have to let me know." Hermione rolled her eyes" Ginevra Weasley, I just want to make one thing clear- I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH THE MINISTER OF MAGIC TOMORROW!" Of course, at that moment, who should pop their head in but Malfoy. He smirked and Hermione flushed a darker shade of puce. Ginny was too hysterical to notice or care, so Hermione stood up and walked to the door.

"What?" She hissed as Draco pulled her out into the common room. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Whilst you were talking about your sexcapades with the Minister-" Hermione let out an indignant yelp but Draco held up his hand. "Shut up Granger. I don't care who you shag. McGonagall said there was something you needed to tell me." He folded his arms and looked at her impassively. Hermione frowned then remembered with a roll of her eyes. "Oh yeah. You're supposed to come with me tonight for dinner. With the minister." She looked at him through her lashes and he frowned. "Please come! I don't think Mcgonagall will let me go alone." He smirked. "Nice to hear a Gryffindor beg. But how will my presence make you safer? I thought I was supposed to want to kill you." She shrugged. "I don't think you could. " He growled. "Don't tempt me." He turned on his heel and her heart sank, causing her to let out an involuntary sigh. He stopped walking but didn't turn. "Fine. I will go. Wear something green." And with that, he turned and left.

Ginny strolled out of her room, several dresses draped over her arm. "What did I miss?" Hermione blinked. "Oh. Nothing. Just some head stuff. Say, do I have anything green?" Ginny grinned. "I've got just the thing. "

* * *

"Do I look alright?" Hermione asked, tentatively peeking in the mirror. Ginny grinned. "Hell yeah. If I were a bloke, I'd have a massive boner." Hermione sighed. "I'm not sure if that was perverted or sweet." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Can't it be both?" Hermione shrugged absentmindedly. "I suppose." She smoothed down her skirt. Her dress was lovely. It was a dark emerald, well suited to her warm skin tone, cut in an A-line shape, with a pleated skirt right at her knee. Up top it was a little more daring, a thin halter around her neck, with a keyhole cutout at her chest. All in all, it was lovely. She just hoped it was appropriate.

A rapping came from the door and Ginny grinned. "Oooh, your dates here. Have fun!" Ginny disapparated with a crack leaving a trembling Hermione behind. She walked slowly -due to her heels, she told herself- to the door. She creaked open the door, revealing an impatient Draco tapping his foot. He stopped when he saw her. He said nothing, but his eyes widened slightly, and his smirk popped out. "Come on mudblood. We're late, thanks to you." She rolled her eyes. "Looking this good takes time. Come, come." She swirled haughtily and strode towards the door, remembering suddenly her heels. Too late. She crashed to the floor in a heap. "Ow." Draco smirked. "Classic Gryffindor. Doesn't think before rushing into things."

He pulled her up quite close to him. So close, she could feel his breath on her cheek. His strange warm breath, smelling of cinnamon and almonds, a delicious combination. He leaned in and she closed her eyes, but his words just tickled her ear. "Nice knickers by the way, though you know unicorns don't really look like that." Her eyes flashed open and he released her with a wink. She growled. "How DARE you-" He cut her off. "Stop. We're late. " She adjusted her skirt and followed. Two could play this game. Draco Malfoy was about to get his ass handed to him, and she'd be the one to hand it to him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! In case you think the law is stupid, just wait until next chapter, when the minister tries to explain the reason for it. Ginny always makes me think of Rhett and Link (YouTubers) so I listened to their song "Just Being Honest" while writing this. Oh my god. Check them out. You won't regret it.**

 **Read and Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

"How come the Weasel didn't come?" Hermione jerked her head up suddenly at Draco's abrupt question. They had been walking for fifteen minutes and she had allowed herself to get rather comfortable with the silence. Stupid her. Of course he was going to ask questions. She shrugged, doing her best to appear nonchalant. "Why should he?" Instantly she regretted, for Malfoy rolled his eyes. And frowned. "Why _wouldn't_ he? I thought you two were shag buddies at least." Hermione glared up at the imposing Slytherin in the green suit. "We are not- as you so delicately put it- 'shag buddies.' Ronald is my friend." He raised an eyebrow. "What does that change?" She scoffed. "Shut up. I have an important mission tonight, and you will not get in my way. Got it?" He rolled his eyes. "Okay mudbl-Granger. "

* * *

The house was a lot nicer on the inside. On the outside it was a derelict old building, but on the inside- heaven. As they stood in the decadent foyer, Hermione's knees trembled, causing her to wobble in her heels. She grabbed the closest object for supporf. Unfortunately, the closest thing happened to be Malfoy's waist. His eyes darkened, then his face wrinkled in distaste, "God Granger, I know I'm hot and all, but do you have to lay it on so thick?" Hermione released her grip on him much too quickly and toppled into a heap, right as the minister entered. Shacklebolt rushed over immediately and helped her off the floor. "Are you alright Miss? " She smiled tightly. "Fine, thank you!" Remembering Ginny's innuendo from earlier, she stepped back. "I'm just a little clumsy, thats all." He chuckled, but stopped when he turned to Draco, clearly recognizing him. By the look on his face, he didn't have the most favourable impression. She gestured to Malfoy half-heartedly. "This is Mr. Malfoy. He's Head Boy." The minister nodded. "Nice to see you Malfoy." Draco had a clipped tone to his voice. "Likewise, sir." Sensing the tenseness she cheerfully interjected with questions about the ministers health and as he answered, Shacklebolt led them into the dining room.

* * *

Dinner was an elegant affair, five courses, each more delicious than the last. When Hermione asked, she was relieved to hear the minister say that he had only three house elves and they had all, reluctantly, recieved clothes, but insisted on staying to work.

Hermione and Kingsley dithered on about ministery affairs all through the meal. They didn't try to include Draco, and by the surly expression on his face, he was either pissed about being excluded or just plain cranky. Probably the latter, knowing him. Though did Hermione really know him? He'd been a douche until fourth year, then he was annoying, then he was a death eater, then he and his family abruptly switched sides, and now he just kind of avoided everyone.

"Ms. Granger. " Her head snapped up and she colored. "Yes?"Kingsley rose from his chair. "Would you like to join me in my study to discuss the law?" Hermione bit her lip. "Uh, yeah, sure." Draco stayed seated and nodded tensely. "I'll wait out here." Hermione felt a little disappointed, but kept it in. Some support would've been nice. Who was she kidding? Malfoy wasn't going to help her. Hell, it was a suprise he hadn't jinxed her already. She squared her shoulders and marched after Shacklebolt.

* * *

"Minister, I really don't see the point of this law!" He held up a finger and settled back further unto his chair. "There is always a point Ms. Granger. The point here is reproduction." She knit her brows together. "What do you mean?" He sighed. "Wizards, as you likely know, have a big problem with infertility. We can not give up our limited suppy of witches just for personal preference. We need little baby witches and wizards." Hermione stood up. "Sir! Sexual orientation is not a matter of personal preference. Its how a person is. And as for babies, I believe rulers should not mandate what their people do, but instead give them an example to follow." He frowned. "But whos example can our people follow? Almost everyone in the ministry is too old." She wrinkled her brow. "Volunteers of course. To encourage our youth to marry and propagate. " His face light up. "Ms. Granger! An excellent idea! Of course you will be the first volunteer." Hermione paused. After suggesting this idea she couldn't just refuse, but what did volunteer mean. She put on a brave face. "Of course sir. And you'll abolish this law?" He ignored her query. "Excellent! I'll owl you with everything you need to know! Thank you again." And before she knew it, Hermione was out in the hall, dazed and confused.

 **A/N: Video by India Arie is a good song for this chapter. Song recs are tough when you don't have super dramatic chapters. Like, I want to put a ton of Mumford and Sons and Birdee songs in, but they just don't fit. #firstworldproblems much?**

 **Read and Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione stood in the dark hallway outisde of the Minister's office. Her legs felt numb as she slowly walked towards the dining room. "What the hell did I just agree to?" She muttered to herself. Before she knew it she was at the table, slumping into a chair desolatey, and doing her best to avoid Malfoy's pointed stare. He sighed. "Are you done?I have a shit ton of stuff to do." When she didn't respond he frowned. "Granger. What the fuck is wrong with you? Besides the obvious, I mean." She ignored him, but sat up and conjured a bottle with her wand. Firewhiskey is just what she needed. Malfoy watched impassively, arms crossed as she took a big swig from the bottle. Hermione's eyes watered, but she took another gulp and curled up in her chair, hugging the bottle close to her. She took another swig and her tongue started to loosen.

* * *

"And then he says that I has to be the example person setter, when I don't even know one thing about it. He wants me to do two things, probably more and I can't even do one. I can't even do one." Hermione started to cry. A small nagging voice in the back of her head told her maybe she should stop drinking. "Fuck OFF voice! You are not cool!" She moaned. Draco rubbed his temple. He didn't like a sober Hermione, and now he had a drunk one. God, she had a low alchohol tolerance. He stood up abruptly and surveyed the sobbing girl. "Come on Hermione. Lets go home." She glared at him. "Why should you care? You don't like me. You are not the nicest person I have ever met." He rolled his eyes. "At least I'm pretty." He had meant it as a joke, but she frowned as though concentrating and took another swig. "Yes. You are very pretty. Like an angel. Without wings though. You dont have wings do you?"

Without waiting for an answer, she wobbly stood on the chair and ran her hand through his hair. A smile lit up her face. "Oh! Soft!" She giggled and tried to take another drink, but Draco pried it out of her hands. "Easy. Why did you touch my hair? I thought you didn't like me." She shook her head so hard she tumbled back down into the chair. "You don't like me, but I like you. You are the prettier and funnier boy more than all of everyone. Ever." Hermione yawned. "But Hermione's not supposed to like Malfoy. Shes supposed to marry Ron an have oodles of babies, she is. But I don't want to have Ron's babies. They might be stupid. And I doubt he's very good at making them. Do you think the head lady person might let me get a teacup piglet...they're so darling." She slurred her words as she fell into a deep sleep. Draco looked about, but the room was empty. Shit. He had the lovely job of carrying an inebriated girl to Hogwarts. Not something he wasnt used to but, usually a drunk girl on a Friday night got him some shagging. Not with Granger. He hoisted her in to his arms and started walking.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start. She sat upright in the unfamiliar bed and looked at her arms. Strange. She could swear she was wearing a dress last night, but now she was in a baggy tank top and green plaid pajama pants. She was still contemplating it when her head pulsed. Fuck. Her head hurt like it'd been stepped on by a giant. The door creaked and she dove under the covers, though she didn't, for the life of her know why. Hermione inhaled. These were most certainly not her blankets. They had a rich scent, like old wood, leather and apple. Where was she? She slowly peeped out from above the covers and her worst fear was confirmed. Malfoy. There was Malfoy, cooly combing his damp hair in a black t-shirt and jeans.

He turned and gave her a glance. "Sleep well? I would think you would after the speech you gave."He turned, a thin smile on his face. "You really think I'm pretty?" Hermione blinked. "I swear I have no idea what you're talking about. Last night I was wearing a dress, at the ministers house and now I'm wearing this. This is not my bed." Her eyes widened. "Did I sleep here last night? Did you sleep here?" He scoffed. "I slept out there. Your room wouldn't let me in. " Hermione bit her lip. "So we didn't...umm..." He rolled his eyes. "God no, I don't hate myself." Hermione sighed in relief. "Oh thank Merlin. I was really worried for a moment." Was it her imagination, or did Malfoy look a little hurt? No matter. All she knew was she needed a shower and some Pepper-Up. Now.

 **A/N: A good fit for this chapter is the song Whiskey Girl by Gillian Welch. The m** **ost introspective drinking song in the history of ever. My brother was actually the inspiration for drunk Hermione so a big thanks to him, his stupid behavior, and that bottle of Jim Bean's last night. :)**

 **Read and Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Draco stood in the kitchenette, desperately trying to brew a cup of tea, but his magic just wasn't at it's best today. He wished he could explain it away, but he knew why he couldn't concentrate. Granger. It infuriated him, the way he'd acted. He'd taken her back to his bedroom for Merlin's sake! It had seemed like the best option last night, but from the look on her pretty little face this morning it obviously wasn't. Fuck. Had he just thought of Granger as pretty? Of course not. It was Granger. He gave up on the tea and instead slumped over onto the couch. That was a mistake, for almost immediately Hermione came out from the bathroom, a cloud of steam following her. "Morning." She greeted him cheerfully. He responded with a small grunt, but kept his eyes trained on her. She turned her back on him as she set about making breakfast.

"Did I... Uh... Say any thing I shouldn't have last night? I honestly don't remember." She asked timidly, bringing a plate of buttered toast over and setting it on the coffee table. Draco stay up, giving her a sardonic glance. "Hm... Let me see... Does telling me I'm the prettiest, funniest boy in Hogwarts, feeling my hair and wondering if McGonagall would let you get a teacup piglet count as weird?" She flushed. "Oh. Well they are pretty cute. Piglets I mean. The biggest they get is 60 pounds- nevermind. Crookshanks would be furious to know I replaced him with a pig." She cracked a weak smile, but inside her head was spinning. She had told Malfoy he was pretty?! Shit, she must've been more hammered then she remembered. Though she couldn't rightfully deny that he wasn't fucking gorgeous, she never would never explicitly _tell_ him. Draco looked at her amusedly. She was practically squirming in her seat, holding a piece of toast with both hands, as if it were her only lifeline. "Don't worry. I get it a lot." He reassured her. No need for her to think she was the only appreciative female-or male for that matter- at the school.

Hermione, however was not reassured at all. She had just remembered something. "Draco, did I go into the minister's study after dinner?" He nodded. "Yes. Why?" Hermione loosened all the muscles in her body and lay in a heap on the floor. "Oh no. Shit, shit, shit, I'm such a fucking idiot!" Malfoy watched her flail on the floor, half concerned, half amused. "If there's one name I'd never call you it's idiot. What do you do?" Hermione was too wrapped up in her own misery to notice his semi-compliment. She flopped onto her back and head her head against the table. "Oh my GOD. I really hope he didn't take it the way I did...Shit...I can't have babies, I'm not done with school!"

Draco sighed and knelt beside her. "Hermione. Get your ass off the floor and tell me what the fuck is going on." She stuck her arms out. "Drag me. I am incapable of movement." He rolled his eyes, and yanked her up by the arms. Her hair was in front of, and covering her face, but she made no move to push it away, just sat on the edge of the sofa. "I have to get married. Soon. I had this disagreement with the minister, and somehow I volunteered to 'set an example' for wizard youth by getting married and having loads of babies."

Draco blinked. "Oh." Hermione slumped back onto the couch in a posture of extreme defeat. "That's what I said." He rolled his eyes. "Actually you said, and I quote, 'Shit, shit, shit, I'm a fucking idiot.' But worry no more. I've got a plan to get you out of this shit. You'll like it, I guarantee."

 **A/N:Music recommendation for this chapter is Sunday Morning Coming Down by Kris Kristofferson. His name alone makes it worth listening to. :)**

 **Read and Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

"You want me to do what?" Hermione's eyebrows shot up her head as she finally shoved the hair out of her face. "I already told you. Kingsley wants you to get engaged, right? " She nodded assent. "But, knowing him, he'll probably choose some idiot to set you up with. To avoid that, all you have to do is say there was some misunderstanding, and you're already engaged. To me. Then, after hes lost his fervor, I'll pretend to break your heart and run off with someone else. You'll be so distraught, Shacklebolt won't dare ask you to get engaged again." Hermione pondered over the plan for a minute. "Are there any conditions that I need to be aware of?" Draco thought for a minute. "Three. You can't tell any of your friends about the plan. We have to keep up appearances in public, but once we're back here, don't touch me. And under no circumstances will you kiss me." She wrinkled her face in disgust. "Ew. That won't be a problem." He rolled his eyes. What happened to the 'prettiest boy in school' routine? "Any more questions?" She straightened in her chairm "Actually, yes. Why are you being so nice to me?" Draco gritted his teeth. He'd known this was coming."Like I said, Shacklebolt would you set you up with. I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of you shagging some rando. I'd get nightmares." She rolled her eyes. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"So, uh you can see why I have to decline your generous offer Mr-" Hermione looked at the slip of paper Kingsley had given her that morning. "Mr. Ramereth. Me and my fiancee-" She smiled tightly and gestured to her and Draco's intertwined fingers. "Are so very much in love. But thank you again." She gave the old bloke a friendly wave and dragged Draco down the hall. As soon as they were out of the ministry and in London Hermione dropped his hand. "Bloody hell, I never thought I'd be so popular. Especially among male wizards over 60." Draco smirked. "Well you did offer yourself up to Kingsley as breeding material." She groaned, then shivered and sped up her pace. She hope they'd get to Diagon alley fast, it was freezing. She felt warm wool drape over her shoulders and looked up. Draco's coat. On her. "Oh no. You need your coat. Its not that cold." He sighed in annoyment. "Granger, I'm not being noble I swear. Your shivering is annoying me. Take the damn coat." She smiled, an action that made his stomach tight, though he didn't know why, and clutched the coat around her. "Thanks Draco. For everything."

* * *

They made sure to stop in the Three Broomsticks before heading back to Hogwarts. A reporter there gasped and tried to furtively take a few pictures. They didn't stop her. Pictures were just what they needed, so everyone would know of their 'engagement'. Hermione made sure to flash her ring about, a task she didn't mind so much, as it was exceptionally pretty.

The only bad part to this plan was explainig her 'engagement' to Harry and Ron. It was funny how she didn't think of spending time with Draco as a bad thing. Mind you, she'd much rather be reading with a hot cup of cider and a cat on her feet. But time with Draco wasn't bad. Not at all.

Hermione sighed and took a whiff of her cup. She wrinkled her nose. "Butterbeer." Draco nodded. "I'm not risking Firewhisky after what happened last time you got some." She shrugged and his coat slid off her shoulder. Quietly Draco reached his hand out and fixed it. She kept her eyes on his face, but she could tell the reporter was still there "What are we supposed to talk about?" She hissed out of the side of her mouth. He shrugged. "I dunno. I've never really been engaged before, you see." Hermione giggled. "This is so awkward. Can't we go home?" He smirked. "Finish your drink."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. Suddenly she grabbed her mug and upended its contents into her mouth. She kept her eyes on his widened gray ones as she chugged it down, ignoring the dribbles flowing down her chin. She slammed the empty beaker down on the yable and hopped up briskly. "Right, lets go."

 **A/N: A fitting tune for this chapter is Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows. Silly, but pretty rad. And so perfect for this absurd situation Hermione and Draco find themselves in.**

 **Read and Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione fidgeted nervously in her chair at breakfast. She was supposed to tell Harry and Ron today, but so far she hadn't plucked up the audacity. She reached up her left hand to push away a clump of hair when a freckled hand shot out and grabbed hers. She froze as Ginny admired it. "Ooh, Hermione, where'd you get this? And why is it on your ring fin- OH MY GOD! RON YOU FINALLY DID IT! I never thought you would have plucked up the cour-" Ron looked up from his plate witha mouth full of food. "I inint do nuffing." Ginny's smile slipped away. "Wait, what?" Ron cleared his throat. "Me and 'Mione haven't hung out lately, so whatever shit just happened, its not my- HOLY FUCK WHAT IS THAT?" Ron leaped up, almost knocking over the table and Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Harry beat her to it. He grabbed her hand and stared at the large diamond on it. "'Mione. What the hell is that?" He gestured towards the ring. She wrenched her hand out of his grip and sighed. "I don't think this is a good place to-" Harry looked at her and she flushed. "I, ummm, I'm, you know, uh...engaged." Ginny shrieked. "Oh my GOD! Who is it?" Hermiones face scrunched up. "Uh. Well. Draco. Its Draco." Ron finally swallowed hsi mouthful. "Who the fuck is Dra-SHIT. NOT THAT DRACO?" A look of realization flourished on Harry and Rons faces and before Hermione could answer they were at the Slytherin table.

* * *

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm really so sorry."She said for the millionth time. Draco winced as he adjusted the glamour on his eye."Oh no, no problem. I just love it when the Weasel tries to murder me." Hermione bit back a smile, but Draco noticed and scowled. "Attempted murder isn't funny bitch." She chuckled. "Yeah but the look of shock and horror on your face sure was." He just rolled his eyes. "Fuck you." Hermione pretended to be shocked and clasped her hands over her heart. "Sir! I am a lady! I wouldn't dream of fucking you, not before dinner! I don't want to lose my appetite along with my virtue." He raised an eyebrow and she flushed. She hadn't meant for that part to slip out. Godric, now he'd tease her about it forever. He looked at her as if making a decision and shook his head.

Draco stood up and stuck out a hand. Hermione grabbed it. "Great hall or dorm for dinner?" He pretended to consider it. "As I value my life- dorm. Weaselette looked about ready to kill me earlier. I hate to think what a few hours in Weasels company have done." Hermione tugged his hand and laughed. "Come on then ferret!"

* * *

"Do you have multiples?" Hermione twisted the ring on her finger. Draco's head snapped up from his stew. "What?"She sighed. "Do you have multiple copies of the family ring? I mean, if I've got thia, what's your mum wearing?" Draco frowned and put his fork down gently. "Thats not the family ring you have. Narcissa has it. The family ring would probably reject you, seeing as your a mud-muggle born, so I picked out a new one." Hermione gasped. "You didn't! Thats ridiculous! I could've transfigured one. " He shrugged. "Its not as if I'm poor. Barely a drop in the bucket." Hermione snorted. "Still." He turned, looking a bit perturbed. "Do you not like it? I thought it was in excellent taste. I would have preferred emerald, but I thought it might offend your Gryffindor sensibilities. "

Hermione sighed. Truth be told, she loved the simple silver ring, with the sparkling green, red and purple Alexandrite set in between two small diamonds on each side. "I do! Its just-nothing." Draco's eyes darkened. "No, its something. Definitely." He stepped forward. "Tell me." She scowled. "No! I dont want to. " He glared at her. "Fine. Be a bitch." Her eyes immediately welled up with tears and he flinched. "Sorry, that came out wrong, you're not-" before he could finish his sentence, Hermione was gone.

 **A/N: All You Never Say by Birdy is a great Dramione song. Sorry I couldn't updatw yesterday I got a shit ton of homework this week. :/**

 **Read and Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione lay in her bed, unblinking. She was going to make that prick sorry for calling her a bitch. She was just a little bossy, that was all. He had looked sorry though. Maybe she'd just avoid him for a few days. Until he was ready to apologize. Hermiones stomach gurgled and she winced. Damn, was she hungry. She crept to the door and cracked it open, shutting it almost immediately when she saw Draco sitting forlornly in the couch. She crawled back to bed with a headache and a sigh.

* * *

Draco looked up when he heard the creak of a door, but to slowly to catch anything but some frizzy hair. What had he done to piss her off? He'd just asked if something was wrong, and she'd flown off the handle. She'd never been like this before. He got up and walked over to the kitchen, keeping an eye on her bedroom door.

* * *

Hermione rolled around in bed, trying to get to a comfortable spot. Nothing seemed to work and as her stomach gurgled once more she gave up. She was hungry and she wanted food, so she would get some. Hermione stood and winced as a cramp rolled through her abdomen. Man was she hungry. She tiptoed the door, then threw it open and walked straight to the fridge, ignoring the tall figure leaning across the stove until he blocked her.

"Move." She commanded, looking at his abdomen. His toned, muscular abdomen that she could see right through his shirt. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly filled with saliva. He stayed put and Hermione put her hands on her hips and stomped. "I said move!" He straightened, looking startled momentarily before smirking. "No." She fought back tears. "I want some ice cream and you're not helping by being right in front of where I need to be and it's really inconsiderate and-"

He put a hand over her mouth and she bit him. "Motherfucker! What the hell was that?" Hermione sank to the floor and sobbed. "I'm sorry! I need ice cream and you're just being mean and and my stomach hurts and everyone is so pretty but me and-" He looked at her, eyes widened and gulped. He pointed towards her short clad thigh where a rivulet of blood was making its way down her leg. "Um, I'm not an expert on the female anatomy, but I think that might be where your stomach hurts.

Hermione looked to where he pointed and turned green. She stood up and rushed to the bathroom, upsetting two chairs in her wake. Draco winced at the sounds of sobbing from the bathroom. "Well... at least you aren't pregnant."

 **A/N: Crimson Wave by Taocat is a- dare I say it- cute period song. I feel like fanfiction, and fiction in general, often skips the shitty parts. I think its fascinating to see how different people deal with problems like these and I hope I didn't freak anyone out... too much.**

 **Read and Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hermione?" Draco knocked tentatively on the bathroom door. She had been there for over an hour and he felt a little... well not worried... Oh, to hell with it. He was worried. He'd never really spent much time with girls. Of course there was his mother, but they mostly stayed in their separate wings of the manor, and there was Pansy, but she'd always been a clingy bitch and he'd never really cared for her. But Hermione. She was a piece of work. Smart, but a bit annoying, funny, but a Gryffindor, pretty, but a mudblood. And she had bitten _him._ Him, Draco Malfoy. If there was one thing he couldn't call her, it was a coward. Draco walked away from the silent bathroom door and got the ice cream out of the fridge. If he wanted to survive these next few days, he was going to have to be very careful.

* * *

Hermione wiped her nose and looked in the mirror. Her face was red and splotchy and she almost started to cry again at the sight of it. She took a few deep breaths and smoothed her hair down. She creaked open the door and walked quietly out into the living room. Draco was lying on the couch, studying a book, but looked up when she came in. His face didn't appear hostile, just kind of curious, and a bit worried. He sat up. "Are you...Can I, uh... Do you need anything? I, uh, got you some ice cream." He held out a large bowl of ice cream. Hermione cracked a smile smile at his awkwardness. Boys. Always trying to be manly and brave, but then someone got their period, or got pregnant and they froze up.

Hermione carefully stay on the couch next to Draco and accepted the ice cream. She took a bite. "Wha fwavor is dis?" She asked through a mouthful. He looked scared and his eyes widened. "What is it? Do you need some pain potion? I don't know-" Hermione nearly choked on her ice cream giggling. "No, I'm fine. But are you? You seem a little antsy." He shifted nervously in his seat. "Me? I'm, uh, I'm totally fine. Why shouldn't I be?" She smiled. "No reason. My uterus is just shedding it's inner lining. Nothing that should bother _you_. Unless you're afraid of blood." He stood up. "Um, I'm just gonna... Um. Leave." She winked. "Okay baby. Have-" She winced and dropped her bowl as a particularly large cramp rolled through her. Draco dropped to his knees at her side as she curled up in a ball.

"Shit, shit, shit. They did not teach us about this in that third year class. What should I do. Oh fuck, are you okay?" Hermione tried to keep from laughing at his total stress and confusion. "I think I'll live. Its not like its my first time." Draco blanched. "Godric, does this happen every month? That's... Wow." She rolled her eyes and sat up. "Yeah, whatever. You aren't even going through it so- shut up. I'm tired and I want pickles."

* * *

"So, where exactly are you taking me?" Draco padded down the corridor after Hermione."Shh! I'll show you when we get there." He pouted. "Rude." He stopped walking when Hermione turned around and walked back and forth three times, muttering something under her breath. He blinked. "What the-" Hermione dragged him inside. "Ta da! Welcome to the room of requirement."

Draco looked about the small, cosy room. It was very big, or impressive. Nust a living room with a sofa, a table and a weird looking black rectangle. He walked over to it and poked it, jumping back when it lit upm "Shit!" Hermione giggled. "It's supposed to do that. Now come sit and let me expose you to the joys of Jane Austen. "

 **A/N: Theme Tune for this chapter is the Bird and the Worm by Owl City.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione yawned and blinked, stretching her arms out above her head. She froze when her arm hit something solid. Something solid, and very, very warm. She cracked her eyes open and stifled a gasp. There curled next to her on the sofa, a lazy arm draped over her waist, was Draco Malfoy. Shit. The last thing she could remember was eating copious amounts of muffins while Draco had tried to figure out the plotline of Sense and Sensibility. Had she slept with him?

Hermione stared at his serene face, dustirbed by nothing but a slow whisper of breath past his pale lips. She fidgeted. She really had to pee, but she didn't want to move away from his warmth. She tried to pull out of his grasp but his arm tightened and his eyes shot open, the peaceful look leaving his face at once. His eyes focused on her face and he relaxed, pulling his arm off of her. "Um." She stammered out intelligently. He blinked then sat up. "I need a shower." She smiled tightly. "Okay. That's probably a good idea."

Draco fumbled around for his shoes, feeling her eyes watching him from the couch. Shit. This was awkward. He'd never really slept with someone before. Oh, he'd shagged, but he'd never shared a bed-or a couch- with a female for more than a few hours. Strangely, he didn't mind it. Actually, he had enjoyed-no. He shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? This could obviously never happen again.

"Draco?" A small voice came from the couch. Despite his brain telling him it was a bad idea he turned and took her in. A small figure in a pile of blankets, hair sticking out every which way, bright brown eyes, flushed cheeks and an- oh gods- unbuttoned blouse. He tried to resist the temptation to peer below her collarbone, but nonetheless felt himself hardening. Shit. He needed something other than her delectable little brats on his mind. "McGonagall and Filch going at it." He whispered. Hermione looked horrified. "What did you just say?" He winced. This morning was not going as well as it could. So he resorted to the best method. Power transfer.

Draco slapped a cocky grin on his face. "Morning wood. Only way to solve that problem is with some truly horrible mental images." Hermione blushed, obviously trying to keep her eyes upward, though she now had an irresistible urge to look just a tiny bit lower. Something strange stirred in her stomach, something that was most definitely not a cramp.

Draco grinned. Making the other party the one to feel awkward. Always worked. Although her blushing did nothing for his erection except strengthen it. He lounged back into a chair, enjoying her not-so-subtle peeks at the tent in his pants. He ran his tongue over his lower lip. "Fancy a look?" Instead of pulling a blanket over her head as he suspected she would do, her eyes darted up to his. Something flickered in her eyes. "Yes." she whispered in a throaty voice. He stiffened. Not the answer he had expected.

Draco's hand involuntarily went to her smooth, warm cheek. Hermione didn't flinch, just kept her warm chocolate eyes locked on his rapidly dilating silver ones. he rubbed his thumb slowly over her cheekbone and she tilted her head into his palm, closing her eyes. His other hand reached towards her as he slid onto the couch next to her. She placed a hand on his knee as he wove his free hand into her curls, still caressing her cheek with his thumb. Hermione leaned into his touch, until se could feel his breath warming her cheek and sending shivers down her spine. Draco leaned forward and with a tiny graze of his warm, damp lips across hers made her mewl in pleasure and frustration.

Hermione shifted forward to get a proper kiss, but stopped and snapped her eyes open when she felt something warm and very, very hard beneath her. Draco's glittering eyes locked with hers and she flushed, losing all her previous forwardness. She blushed and started to scoot backwards, but stopped with a groan at the feeling. Hermione winced at how delightful he felt beneath her rapidly dampening knickers.

Draco noticed her pause and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers gently. Hermione shivered as he gently traced his tongue against her bottom lip. Without another thought, she grabbed his neck with both hands pulling him flush against her. He groaned and she smiled into his lips before probing his open mouth with her tongue. He lifted her on top of him and slowly started to move, never once breaking their writhing mouths apart.

Suddenly they were thrown apart onto the floor, still panting. Hermione growled, then blinked. Standing above her was the indignant form of Ginny Weasley, glowering at her. "Oh gods." Hermione whispered, biting her lip as she looked across the room at a disheveled Draco Malfoy. Ginny placed her hands on her hips. "You better have a really good explanation."

 **A/N: Wicked Game by Chris Isaak is SUCH a sexy song, hence good for this chapter. Sorry I took so long getting this posted, I have had a truly shitty week filled with sixteen page lab reports, misogynists and doctor visits. Fun times, right?**

 **Please Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" Hermione winced at the sound of Ginny's voice. "I'm just trying to get a book and suddenly I walk in on my best friend _grinding._ And not just some nice bloke from Gryffindor, but Malfoy. _Draco fucking Malfoy_." Hermione sheepishly tugged at the bottom of her skirt. Now that Ginny had said it outright, her behavior had been outlandish. What _was_ she thinking? Nothing really. Thought had left her mind the moment his hand had touched hers.

"Hermione!" Her head snapped up and she said the first thing that came to mind. "Why couldn't you get the book from the library?" Ginny flushed. "Er, what? I mean, we're talking about you, not me!" Hermione raised an eyebrow, glad to be the one doing the discomforting rather than the discomfited. She walked over to a bookshelf she hadn't noticed before and pulled out the top book. " _The Complete Kama Sutra_? A classic. I won't tell Ron what you and Harry are getting up to, and you don't tell _anyone_ what you saw here. Deal?" Ginny glowered at her. "Fine. Give." She grabbed the book from Hermione and marched out of the room.

"Slytherin Move." Hermione's head snapped to the side and she colored once more. She had completely forgotten about Draco during Ginny's rant. "Er, what?" "I said, that was a very Slytherin thing to do." She shrugged. "I suppose. I'm gonna get back to the dorm, so..." He nodded absentmindedly. "Okay." She waited a moment longer but he didn't say anything. "Well... Bye." Draco nodded again, sitting down on the sofa with a book and Hermione quickly gathered up her things and left.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid girl! Brightest witch of her age-bullshit! Why, why, why?" Hermione ranted to herself as she tried to pace in the shower, effectively gaining many bruises in the process. "How could I be so stupid?" She didn't bother answering her own question because she knew why she had been foolish. Him. It was all his fault. All these tangled up feelings in her chest. She wanted to like him, she _did_ like him, but he was, well, him.

Draco Lucius Malfoy. Funny how a single name, or part of a name could make her head spin an her stomach churn. With love? With hatred? She didn't know. Hermione finally gave into her feelings, whatever the hell they were and collapsed against the side of the shower, crying her heart out.

 **A/N: Yes, I know I know, I'm a terrible person for posting such a short chapter, and so late, too. But hey, it's better than nothing? That statement should give you an idea of how stressful life for me is right now. Better something than nothing! (That's how I'm justifying my social life of Tumblr and my atrocious test grades, at least.) Song for this chapter is Bound to You by Christina Aguilera. Unspoken love and all that.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hermione?" Draco tapped the closed bathroom door nervously. It had been over an hour since the debacle in the library and she still hadn't come out. "Hermione, I'm not known to beg, but-please come out here. We need to talk." The water switched off abruptly and he held in a nervous breath. His breath rushed back out just as quickly when the girl in question tried to shove past him on the way to her room.

"No. Not happening. Sit." He shoved her gently towards the couch. "Please, Draco, I'm really not in a mood to talk." He shook his head and yanked her down. "Why did you leave?" Hermione flushed. Was he really that thick? They'd been caught snogging in the Room of Requirement for god's sake! By Ginny Weasley! "Why do you think?!" Draco's brow creased and he dropped her hand. "Were you embarrassed to be found with me?" Hermione huffed in exasperation. "No, not that, It's just..." She hung her head. "This won't work. This," She gestured to him and then herself, "Can't work." He stiffened. "What do you mean?" Draco asked in a clear, cool voice.

Hermione bit her lip and turned away from him on the couch. "We can't spend time together. Believe me I want to, but..." "But you don't. I can't pretend to understand, but I will comply with your wishes." His voice was cold as he walked away. "Draco!" Hermione put a hand out to stop him and he froze. "I like you, I really do and I want you, it's just that-" He held up a finger and uttered a mirthless laugh. "Oh, don't pretend. Nobody wants damaged shit like this." And without another word he was gone, leaving Hermione to her guilt and tears.

* * *

Draco undressed quickly and slid beneath his sheets. It was far from night, but he wasn't in a mood to do or feel anything else. He felt like his heart, pathetic, shriveled thing that it was, had been ripped from his chest and callously tossed off the top of the Astronomy tower. _Just like Professor Dumbledore..._ He shook his head. No. He would not give in to self pity. Granger didn't want, him, probably din't even like. So what? He could have any girl he wanted. Or he could have, up until he took the Dark Mark. Draco shuddered. That was not something he ever wanted to go through again.

Draco shivered underneath his chilled blankets. If only Hermione- No. No more thinking about her. He tossed and turned restlessly. Finally he gave in and threw on his clothes, crept quietly through the empty Common Room and down into the dungeon. Back to the Slytherin Common Room. Where he belonged. With the snakes.

* * *

Cold. That was all Hermione felt. Icy tendrils of... erm... ice kept crawling up her back, trying to reach her tear streaked cheeks. _Icy_ _Tendrils of Ice? Really that's the best I can come up with. Goodrich, I'm a disappointment._ She Quickly sat up and Scourgified her tears away. That was a bit better. Time to pluck up that Gryffindor courage and get over herself.

Hermione stood up resolutely and stalked calm up to the Gryffindor Common Room. She didn't have time to waste on a boy, of all things. She had studying to do, and she reckoned Harry and Ron would be more than eager for her help with a particularly tough Potions essay. _Yeah, so they can snog their girlfriends, whilst you turn into an old spinster._ Hermione shook her head roughly. No. She was a strong, capable woman and she would not let her emotions get the better of her. Not until she was safe and alone in her bed, at least.

 **A/N: Hallo again! My recommendation for this chapter is the song Someone Like You by** **Adele.**

 **As always, please Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

"So what brings you back to us peasants? Troubles with the Head Girl?" Blaise queried with a wiggle of his dark eyebrow. Draco sighed and leaned back into the cushion. He had come to Blaise's room to get away from Hermione, but it seemed like everywhere he went she followed.

Draco shrugged, keeping his expression nonchalant. "You know how Gryffindors are." Blaise smirked. "No, I don't actually. How about you drink some of this-" Here he poured Draco a glass of FireWhiskey, "and tell me all about her-I mean, them." Draco threw back the liquor and let it speed through his veins. "Give me another shot and I'll tell you just that."

* * *

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _As you likely know, we at the ministry were delighted to hear of your engagement to Mr. Malfoy. I have some questions regarding your upcoming nuptials. Where and when will the wedding be located? Will photographers and journalists be permitted? Have you spoken to the elder Malfoy couple yet? They will likely have many questions and concerns to discuss with you and your betrothed._

 _Please do get back to me as soon as possible. Cooperation is always the best policy, and I am eager to lend any help I can give._

 _Yours,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic_

Hermione shoved the letter in her pocket. She would deal with all that shit later. Right now she needed a drink.

* * *

Hermione groaned and rubbed her forehead. Merlin's balls, she was an idiot! Of course all the Gryffindors would have seen the Daily Prophet holding her and Malfoy's engagement announcement. Of course they would have doggedly chased her around with questions. It was only by a quickly pulled concealment charm that she had managed to slip into this alcove.

"Hermione, are you all right?" She started and gasped at the sight of Ginny. "Oh my god! Ginny I am so-" Ginny wrapped her in a big hug. "Congratulations! I am so sorry I was so rude earlier. I would never have blown up like that if I knew you two were engaged! What happened? How did he ask? Can I help you plan?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. Never before had she seen Ginny Weasley be so, well, _girly_. She extricated herself from the hug and ran her hand through her hair. "Um sure you can help me plan. I wouldn't want anyone other than you to be my Maid of Honor of course." Ginny's shriek was near deafening and Hermione cursed herself inwardly.

 _Maid of Honor_? How was she supposed to explain that actually, she was kidding and she and Malfoy had gotten engaged so Hermione wouldn't have to marry an old bloke, but then they had a fight and she was just so confused, and maybe she did really want to marry him after all.

Oh. My. God.

She did. She totally, 100% wanted to marry him. She wanted to marry Malfoy. Why had it taken her daft mind so long to realize that?

Without another word to her now rambling friend, Hermione sped off down the hall.

 **A/N: Yah, yah, a bit abrupt I know, but I'm not one to prolong things. Also I had an idea for a Next Gen story, but I've made myself promise I won't start anything else until I finish this (a total lie, by the way) so I'm planning on just three more chapters and an epilogue.**

 **Song recommendation for this chapter is Realized by Colbie Caillat.**

 **Read and Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh, fuck it. Fuck everything. Obviously she doesn't give a shit." Draco tossed his tumbler over his shoulder with a crash and slouched into his leather chair. Blaise raised an eyebrow. "You said you weren't upset. Your behavior says otherwise." Draco sighed. "I don't know mate, It's just she's so bloody brilliant and yet she's so-"

"Um, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco and Blaise looked up at the terrified looking second year twisting her hands in front of them. "Yes?" She bit her lip. "Sir, there's an angry looking Gryffindor outside. Big brown hair, book bag, says she needs to talk to you right now or she'll, 'blow down the bloody fucking castle.'" Draco and Blaise exchanged a look, in which the darker wizard tried to keep the amusement from showing on his face.

Draco ruffled his hand through his hair. "Thanks." The little girl scurried off towards the dorms and he stood up. He shot a glance at Blaise. "Coming?" He asked with too much hope. Blaise grinned. "Oh no mate, I wouldn't deny you the pleasure. Draco scowled at him. "Bastard."

* * *

Hermione paced nervously outside the Slytherin dorms. She had sent that second year in _ages_ ago. Well, maybe 5 minutes. If only she knew the password. It was purely lucky that she knew the location of the dorms. Harry had mentioned it in passing a few times, and so she had managed to stumble her way down here.

Hermione slumped down against the side of the wall. Maybe he didn't _want_ to talk to her. Maybe he hated her. Yes, that was probably it. She had been stupid, trying to deny her emotions like that. But now she knew better, and now she would tell him.

"Hermione?" She shrieked and turned around, tripping over a crack in the floor and landing on her arse. Shit. Not really the start she'd been looking for. Before she could get to far into her pity party, however, There was a chilled hand on her back, guiding her upwards. She looked up into the metallic eyes of the boy she'd been thinking about all day.

Suddenly her throat went dry. There he was, standing right in front of her. So close she could kiss him. Not that she would. Probably. She cleared her throat and shook her head. "We need to talk."

 **A/N: Song** **recommendation for this is Magic Man by Paris. I know it doesn't 100% fit, but ITS SO EFFING GOOD. Apologies for the late update, my laptop broke. :(**

 **Read and Review Please!**


	18. Chapter 18

Draco raised an eyebrow quizzically as Hermione stood twisting her hands. "Pardon?" She swallowed and looked down at the ground.

"Draco... I am so damn sorry. I have been so stupid about this whole thing, not wanting to tell my friends about you, throwing a fit, all sorts of shit. I would totally understand if you didn't want to have anything to do with me ever again, but I hope you do, because I've been thinking and-" Here she paused the torrent of words and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

Hope, fear, and overall _love_ shone in her eyes, as she swallowed once more, her throat dry as sandpaper.

"I love you. And that's really all I can say. Funny, I was always called a chatterbox, prattling on and on about anything and everything and here I am unable to talk about this very-"

Her words were cut off by a cold finger pressed to her lips, quickly replaced by warm lips. Oh _gods_ his lips. Warm, and moist and ever so slightly chapped. Too quickly they pulled away from hers. To her surprise, two long arms encircled her as Draco Malfoy, the haughty Slytherin Prince crushed her in a bear hug.

"Draco?" He held up a finger. "No. No more apologies. Right now we are going to go on a proper date. One with no pretending and no worries. We will not be ashamed and we _will_ have fun." Hermione blinked once but made no protest. That actually sounded rather nice. Draco bent down to her ear before taking her hand. "Thank you. I... I love you as well."

* * *

Hermione giggled. It was rather funny to see the shocked expressions on the faces of-well, everyone. She and Malfoy had decided upon dinner in Hogsmeade, a slightly calmer locale than Diagon Alley, but there were still plenty of people to be astounded. And astounded they were. As soon as they sat down, whispers commenced their rumbling throughout the building.

The waitress could barely take their order, instead blinking and gaping "just like a fish" as Draco said. Hermione smacked him for that. He whimpered and clutched his arm to his chest in an affected manner. Hermione just rolled her eyes. It really was weird seeing Malfo-Draco, act so goofily. She really had to get out of the habit of calling him Malfoy.

One would think that after a declaration of love, one's mind would not persist in calling one's love by their last name. Of course, one would also think one would not say "one" so damn often.

"Hermione." Her head snapped up from where it had been bent over her menu. "Mmm?" She responded drowsily to Draco's address. Draco smirked at her and she blinked. It was so very warm in here, all the crackling fires and the bustle of cooking. She was about ready to fall asleep.

"Hermione. Hold my hand." She blinked again. "Oh. But won't that make it harder to eat?" Hermione queried. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed her small warm hand with his big, cool one. "Fuck eating. Let's snog." And with those inelegant words, Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch of Our Age proceeded to snog Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my god, I am so sorry this took so long to put up! My sister gave birth and was then** **hospitalized (over Thanksgiving no less) for Mastitis and I've traveled through twelve different states this week to visit family. But I now have an _adorable_ ****niece so it was worth it.**

 **Song Recommendation for this chapter is Hold My Hand by Jess Glynne.**

 **Read and Review Please!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you sure about this?" That's all Ginny Weasley said when Hermione told her. One would have thought that the confession that you've been keeping a relationship hidden for over a year- with your former enemy, no less- would provoke a bigger reaction. But Ginny took it calmly, as did all Hermione's other friends.

"So, you're all okay with this? Really and truly?" Hermione asked with wide eyes at dinner with Harry and Co. Ron laughed, "Maybe if you'd been less obvious, we'd have been more surprised. Next time you try and carry on a secret relationship, you might want to make it, oh, I don't know, secret?" Hermione blushed. "Oh. I didn't know we were that obvious."

Luna blinked and smiled. "Congratulations, by the way." Hermione frowns. "On what?" Luna tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Oh. Maybe I'm too early. In a few day though. Well, the wrackspurts won't sort themselves." and with that, she was gone.

* * *

Kingsley was even easier to tell about the relationship, as he had already assumed they were in love with each other. Frankly he was more surprised they weren't married yet, though he was certain his invite would be coming soon.

* * *

"So what did you want to tell me?" Hermione asked Draco. He spluttered on his risotto for a moment before clearing his throat and patting his mouth with his napkin. "Uh, well, I had kind of wanted to wait until we got to the park before doing this, but, uh, you are, uh, supposed to, uh, live in the m-moment, right?" He pasted a smile on his face that looked more like a grimace and Hermione sighed.

"Draco, calm down. I promise, whatever it is, it's probably not as big a deal as your stuttering suggests." He winced. "Sorry to burst your bubble Granger, but I think this is pretty serious." And without further ado, her knelt down on the plush carpeting of the apartment.

"Oh my Godric, never would I have thought to see Draco Malfoy on- Oh shit. Oh holy motherfucking shit." Draco pulled out the little black box and Hermione burst into tears. Draco gulped and fumbled to open the lid. "Um, uh, wow. I never thought it would be so damn hard to say this, but..." He raked a hand through his hair and gulped again. "Will you, uh marry-" Hermione enfolded him with a sob.

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes! I love you, and oh-" Draco shushed her, and patted her back. "I love you too." They stayed in each other's arms for a long while, until Draco broke the silence. "Shit! We have to tell my parents.

Hermione pulled back and wrinkled her red, blotchy nose. "Hm. I might have to reconsider my response then." At Draco's nervous expression she giggled. "I'm just kidding. I will never give up on you, no matter how douchey your parents."

* * *

 **A/N: Happy December! The Song Recommendation for this chapter is Today Was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift.**

 **Read and Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Hold your fucking head STILL HERMIONE! This is not an easy job you know!" Hermione sighed and smoothed the long skirt of her white lace dress as Ginny worked furiously on her head.

"I know Gin, it's just the typical pre-wedding nerves. I've been planning my dream wedding for years-like a lot of girls I suppose- but I never expected to be marrying Draco sodding Malfoy." Ginny chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah, I don' think anyone saw that one coming. Now come on. Malfoy has probably pissed his pants with anxiety."

Hermione looked in the mirror timidly and smiled. "Thanks Gin, I look lovely." Most would have taken that as an understatement. Hermione's normally bushy brown hair had been smoothed into long, long ringlets, and her face was gently made-up in shades of gold. Her gown was long, fitted, and entirely lace, with long sleeves and a daring slit in the back.

Hermione frowned and Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What is it now?" Hermione shuffled her slippered feet. "Well... It's just a stupid tradition, nothing more." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, nothing is stupid with you. Out with it, or I might have to undo all my hard work on your face with a well aimed hex."

Hermione shrugged. "There's this muggle rhyme. 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, a sixpence in her shoe'. And I've always thought tradition was something, well, special. I have the sixpence," She pointed to her shoe, "The something old and new," here she gestured to her dress, a new gown which had been made with some old lace thing of her mother's, "but I don't have anything borrowed or blue!"

Ginny scowled. "Well, it would have been nice if you'd have told me before your actual wedding day! I'm rubbish at transfiguration, your wand isn't here, and there's no way we can get anything in time." Hermione sighed. "I know, it was just-"

Then there came the knock on the door.

* * *

"Bloody hell mate, stop shuffling your bloody feet! You're giving me a migraine!" Blaise Zabini chastised his anxious looking blonde friend for not the first time.

Draco stood still immediately and Blaise straightened. "What, now you listen to me? After all this time shuffling and moaning about-" Then he realized the room had fallen silent and some weird muggle tune had started to play. "Oh shit." He whispered much too loudly.

Zabini straightened up and stood, erect next to his now trembling mate. "Chin up." He whispered before standing back and watching the show.

And what a show it was.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh. My. I am so sorry this has taken so long. I caught p** **neumonia, went to a baptism, and had a hell of a lot of other things on my plate this month. Song recommendation for this chapter is Best Day of my life by American Authors.**

 **Read and Review Please!**


End file.
